lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bella Darkness
Bella Darkness is a creepy Lalaloopsy, the first to be exact (Not counting Scraps Stitched 'n' Sewn nor Candy Broomsticks). She was sewn on October 31st, and only comes out of her home when it is nighttime in Halloween. She was sewn from the cloak of a Vampelar (If you want to know what a Vampelar is, search up Vampelar LaTale), but she isn't a vampire. She is like a black dust girl, because she moves around by transforming into black dust. Personality Creepy girl who never shows her true identity, she rarely goes in public, if she has to, she wears a costume while going as the name "Mary Jane" Appearance Bella Darkness The face She wears a dark brown hood that hides what her face looks like. The only part of her face you can see are her eyes. Sometimes, when she runs, you can see a bit of her dark blue hair emerging from the shadow that hides her face. The clothes She just wears a dark yellow cloak. Pretty weird, huh? The accessories If you call her pet an accessory, then her only accessory is her pet. Mary Jane The face Mary is pale with light orange hair held in short curls. Just like Bella, she has green eyes. Her cheeks are magenta hearts. Her mouth is in a straight line. The clothes She wears a blue shirt with a yellow smiling sun on it. She wears a skirt that's just a tad darker then her shirt, wears white stockings that look just like Suzette's, and she wears red sneakers. The accessories She wears a large hat over her hair. The top of it is the same shade of magenta as her cheeks, with a bow with a purple middle, and pink sides. The top part of her hat has a flower on it, and a blue ribbon is close to the bottom of the brim, which is sky blue. Pet A dark shadow that looks like a snake and swirls around her. He has dark blue eyes. Home She lives in a dark forest that's abondened. Only the bravest Lalaloopsies go in her forest. Trivia *She might be the creepiest Lalaloopsy so far. *She's the only Lalaloopsy who doesn't show her hairstyle. *There's a rumor about her that's still hanging! The rumor is that she is the Lalaloopsy sister of Fawful from Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. *Even though she looks evil, she's actually very kind! *She's the only mega Lalaloopsy who doesn't have a poster! *The rumor is confirmed! IT'S TRUE!!!!!! Misty was very brave, and peeking in Bella's forest, she saw Fawful coming close to her, and she said "I feel like someone's watching me. Do you, Fawful?" He said, "I think so, sister." At that point, Misty knew she has to break the news. So she ran out of the forest, calling "She is the sister of Fawful! She is the sister of Fawful!" *The Vampelar that sewed Bella is a sister of Fawful, too. *She is the Winner of the Ms. Lalaloopsy Universe Pageant *Bella's snake is a boy and has no name in the doll version. However, in the Mario and Luigi games, her snake is a girl and is named Ari-San. Gallery Bella Darkness.PNG|Actual picture of her! Mary Jane.PNG|Bella's "Disguise" It's the perfect disguise, no one knows what she really looks like. Bella's 2012 Halloween costume.PNG|Bella wore this for Halloween 2012. I'm suprised it still fits her, even though she grew three feet only yesterday. Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Halloween Category:Creepy Category:Eye Color: Green Category:Hair Color: Unknown Category:Lalaloopsy Category:Lalaloopsy Doll Category:Hair Style: Unknown Category:Girl